Echoing Lullaby
by Ice Lady
Summary: *Chapter 3 up* Sakura awakes one night to find a wailing baby girl on her doorstep. What she doesn't know, however, is that someone wants the child destroyed. Y/S
1. Crying in the Night

Title: Echoing Lullaby  
Author: Ice Lady  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Ice Lady: Hi! Welcome to my first (and hopefully not last) story! Sorry to all the S+S fans, but this is a Yue and Sakura fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it and please please please review and let me know your comments. I am open to any suggestions. Thanks.   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 1: Crying in the Night  
  
The waxing moon shone brightly, the stars twinkling in the cloudless sky. A perfect night. Sakura smiled wistfully at the stars from her window, silver moonlight giving her hair a luminous quality. She turned and slipped into bed. "Good night, Kero-chan." She said.   
  
Kero smiled at her, then flicked off the lights, thinking to himself as Sakura drifted off to sleep. She seemed a little more cheerful today. Ever since 'the Incident' happened, Sakura had been solemn and withdrawn, barely laughing. Now, she was beginning to heal, to open up once more, and this made Kero glad. Tired of thinking, Kero closed his eyes and gave into the waves of sleep the Sandman sent his way.   
  
He didn't even sense the flicker of magic.   
  
  
The glimmer of magic was brief, then out of it stepped a cloaked figure. Dark eyes shone from under the hood, looking around. The shadowy form held a squirming bundle against its chest, holding tight, lest the precious package slip from its fingers. From the bundle came a small gurgle, sounding thunderous in the still, night air. The figure stooped downwards, a few curly wisps of hair slipping out of the hood. A tiny hand reached out from the blankets and grasped the hair, tugging on it. The dark eyes shone with amusement, then, as if recalling something, grew melancholy.   
  
The figure hugged the baby gently, then walked silently up the front door of the Kinomoto house. Two hands cautiously set the baby down on the doorstep, careful not to jar or drop it. One hand stroked the infant's cheek as the other reached into a pocket to pull out an envelope. The envelope was set down next to the baby as a soft voice said, "I am sorry, little one. You will be safe here. Don't worry."   
  
The hands drew back, and the figure stepped away. One last look, then a flicker of magic. The cloaked figure was gone.  
  
The baby began to cry.  
  
**********  
  
Sakura stood in a meadow of green, a light wind tousling her hair. Flowers sprouted up between the thick blades of grass, faces full of color. Above her shone the merry face of the sun, dominating the cloudless blue sky. Sakura's heart lifted as she bent over and plucked a flower. Such a wonderful fragance. Tucking it behind one ear, she wandered aimlessly, blinding following her knowing feet. The scene calmed her tumultous mind, a sense of freedom releasing her from her sad memories.  
  
Catching sight of a blooming sakura tree, she stopped short. The outlines of a few figures went nearly unnoticed, their forms shadowed by swirling cherry blossoms and their faces obscured by distance. Sakura stepped forward, the wind swirling around her.   
  
The breeze carried a faint strain of a lullaby, sad and haunting. Yet for some unexplicable reason, it pleased her at the same time. Sakura closed her eyes and listened carefully, the melody twining comfortingly around her. She sank down in the grass and flowers, allowing the lullaby encircle her in its peaceful voice.   
  
A hand laid on her shoulder, comforting and reassuring.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open in surprise. She attempted to turn, but found herself frozen on the spot. Who was it behind her? The lullaby ended abruptly. In its place, the sound of a baby crying filled the air.   
  
**********  
  
Sakura awoke, her eyes wide open. She sat up, completely awake, as if she had just crawled into bed. Somewhere she heard a child crying. Immediately she got out of bed, her feet sliding into pink, fuzzy slippers. She padded over to Kero's drawer and tapped it with a slender finger. "Kero-chan! Wake up!"  
  
A snore greeted her words.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the drawer to find a dozing Kero. "Kero-chan! Pudding!"   
  
Kero instantly woke up. "Pudding! Where? Give it to me!" He shouted.   
  
Sakura stifled a giggle. "Sorry, Kero-chan. I had to wake up you somehow." She shrugged.  
  
Kero glared at her and flew up to her face. "You can not kid around with pudding." He stopped abruptly, his tiny ears picking up on the sound of crying. "What is that awful sound?" He asked, frowning deeply in thought.  
  
"A baby. It's coming from downstairs." Sakura explained. "Let's go see." She exited her room and went downstairs, Kero floating behind her.   
  
Sakura turned to flick on the lights, when she lost her balance. A brief yelp escaped her lips as she began to falling down the steps.  
  
A pair of arms shot out into the air and managed to catch her just before she hit the first step. Strong but gentle hands helped her back onto her feet, steadying her lightly. Sakura looked up into Yue's violet eyes. "Yue-san! T-thank you."   
  
Yue nodded and released her.   
  
Sakura had separated Yue and Yukito a year ago. Yue lived in the spare room in the house, though he was often in Fujitaka's library. He was constantly reading, and hardly ever spoke to anyone. Sakura rarely saw him during the day.   
  
"What are you doing up, Sakura-sama?" Yue asked.   
  
Sakura gestured toward the door. "There's a baby crying. Yue-san, can you wake up Otou-san and the others? I might need help with the baby."  
  
Yue nodded and went upstairs.  
  
Sakura and Kero walked to the door. She reached out and twisted the cool metal knob, then slipped the door open. They were met by the chill of night air.  
  
Wrapped securely in warm blankets laid a small baby. The infant stopped crying and peered up at her with curious green eyes. They studied each other for a moment. Without warning, the child's face crinkled. Panicked, Sakura made a move to quiet the baby. She stopped, however, when she realized that the child was smiling up at her, gurgling happily.  
  
Immediately, Sakura cooed and picked up the baby. "You are so cute!" Sakura giggled.  
  
Kero rolled his eyes. Females.   
  
Sakura went back into the house and sat on the couch, cradling the infant. Kero followed, forgetting to close the door.  
  
A few seconds later, the sound of multiple feet clambering down the stairs broke the silence of the house. Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, and Yue peered out from the stairwell. Staring mutely at the young woman holding a child, they silently ventured further into the living room. "Where did that come from?" Touya demanded.   
  
Yukito strided over to the door to close it, when he noticed an envelope. He grabbed it and shut the door, inspecting the writing on the envelope. Yukito handed it to Sakura. "Your name is on it." He said.  
  
Sakura gave the baby to her father and opened the letter, reading it aloud:  
  
"To Kinomoto Sakura, the Mistress of the Sakura Cards:  
  
"I know that you are kind and gentle. You have strong magic and protect those you care about strongly. I beg you, please take care of my baby. Her name is Akina. I know that you will protect her well. She is not safe with me right now, but she will be safe with you. When the dangerous time for me has passed, I will reveal my identity to you, and I will come and get Akina. Please take care of Akina for me. Thank you."  
  
  
Sakura set down the letter. "Her name is Akina. 'Spring flower.' Pretty name. I will take good care of her." She announced.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. You have no idea who this person is! Someone could be tricking you!" Touya protested.  
  
Sakura didn't answer him, but stared at the letter. The baby giggled as Fujitaka rocked her. Sakura finally stared up at him and spoke. "No. The parent isn't tricking me. I know who this person is."   
  
Yue stepped forward and took the letter. "So do I."  
  
"Who is it?" Yukito asked.   
  
Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's just a feeling. The person...I feel like I know who it is. But I don't know the name."  
  
Fujitaka gave Akina to Sakura. The infant smiled up at her. Sakura smiled back. "She's so cute. Otou-san, can I please take care of her?"   
  
Yukito looked at Sakura and Akina. "You know...I think Akina-chan likes you." He observed with a smile. Touya frowned at the scene.   
  
Fujitaka paused. "I have to think about it, Sakura-san. Touya-san, Yukito-san, Cerberus let's go into the kitchen to get the child something to drink."   
  
Since they had no formula, Fujitaka warmed some milk instead. He was replacing the milk cap when he glanced up at the others. "Should we let Sakura take care of the child?" he inquired.   
  
"No." Touya stated, distrustful.  
  
"Yes." Yukito answered. "After...'that' happened...Sakura-chan has been sad and lonely. I think taking care of a baby will give her something to look forward to. She wants to feel needed again and the baby will do just that."   
  
"I agree." Kero said, eating a cookie. "She seems so happy with Akina-chan right now."  
  
Touya sighed and crossed his arms. "I guess I am outnumbered. Okay, I'll go with it, just for the kaijuu's sake."  
  
Fujitaka nodded. "Then Sakura-san will take care of the child."  
  
In the living room, Yue watched his mistress cradle the infant. She appeared much happier. Yue didn't see why. The baby just seemed to fuss and giggle. Sakura glanced up to catch Yue staring at her.  
  
Yue quickly looked away as the others came back from the kitchen. Yukito handed Sakura a bottle. Fujitaka cleared his throat. Sakura glaced up at him expectantly. "Sakura-san, you may take care of the child."   
  
Sakura squealed in delight and hugged the baby to her. "Thank you!"   
  
Yukito saw Touya smile a little at his sister's happiness. Yukito grinned. Touya and his sister complex.   
  
Outside the house, a different shadowed figure glared. Two cold eyes narrowed with fury. The child needed to be destroyed. He would make sure of it.  
  
**********  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, the first chapter is pretty boring. There will be more Y+S scenes later and action as well. Basically I am just starting off the story with Akina appearing. I hope you liked it. Please review. Ice Lady likes reviews.  
  
I want to thank Abby McD for helping me with this chapter. She practically co-authored it. ^_^  
  
If you like Y+S stories you should read Starlight, Starbright by Ann, The Girl Who Stole the Moon by Sakura Tsukino, and (my favorite!^^) Strange Morality by Abby McD.   
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
~Ice Lady~  
  
Email: IceLady656@hotmail.com  
  
April 3, 2002 


	2. Shadows in the Night

Title: Echoing Lullaby  
Author: Ice Lady  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Ice Lady: Hi, again! Thank you so much for the reviews! I am really happy that you all enjoyed my fic. I am sorry this chapter took so long. My teachers insist on piling project after project on me, but I will try to write more often. Here's the next chapter!   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2-Shadows in the Night  
  
  
Kinomoto Touya hadn't gotten a decent night sleep for a few days. He could have sworn the baby was purposely nocturnal to annoy him. The baby was wailing at the top of her lungs at the moment. He groaned and called out: "Kaijuu! Can't you turn that thing off?"   
  
Yukito chuckled next to him, putting down the book he had been reading. "You aren't a baby person, are you, Toya? Sakura-chan and Akina-chan are cute."  
  
Touya rolled his eyes. "Not when she's screaming so loud. And then there is the baby."   
  
Both listened as there was a crash and the stuffed toy cursed. "Kero-chan!" The kaijuu shrieked.  
  
"Sorry! I was just trying to help!" Kero retorted back. "Maybe if your voice didn't sound so moronic, the baby would like you!"  
  
Both Touya and Yukito winced. "Wrong move." Touya murmured.  
  
"KERO-CHAN!" His sister's shrill voice shook the walls. "My voice doesn't sound moronic! Get out of my room, until you learn some manners!"   
  
"You should take your own advice!" Kero yelled.  
  
A loud bang resounded throughout the house as the door to Sakura's room was flung open, followed by a dull thud as Kero was thrown mercilessly out of the room. An echoing bang followed as Sakura slammed her door shut, leaving a pouty stuffed animal grumbling in the upstairs hall.  
  
Yukito looked at Touya. "Sakura-chan must be under a lot of stress."  
  
Touya smirked. "That's an understatement."  
  
  
Sakura huffed at the nerve Kero had. Her voice didn't sound moronic! Sakura decided hotly that Kero wouldn't get any pudding for a week. She frowned at the door, then turned back to the crib where Akina lay.  
  
The poor little girl was still crying. Sakura's anger melted away, and tender concern filled her heart. Akina had no reason to be so upset. Sakura walked over to the crib and smiled down warmly at the infant before picking her up.   
  
Sakura carried the baby over to the windowseat and sat down, rocking her gently. "Don't cry, Akina-chan. Are you hungry? No, no, that can't be it. And I just changed you a few minutes ago, so your diaper can't be dirty. Ummm...maybe you miss your okaa-san? Don't worry. I am sure she will be okay." Sakura paused, looking up at the moon, the light spilling over the sakura tree in the yard.   
  
Sakura wondered what else to say to comfort Akina. "Ummm...I don't have my okaa-san either. But I'm not sad. Onii-chan said that she went to a beautiful place where she is happy and watches over us. Mothers are good at that. They will watch over you and protect you." Sakura looked down at the now-silent baby, who was watching her with green eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Since your okaa-san isn't here, I guess I will be your mother. Don't worry, because I will watch over you and protect you. I'm sure that your mother would want that for you." Sakura tucked the pink blanet more firmly around the baby so Akina wouldn't get chilled.  
  
"You are such a cute baby. If I had a baby, I would want her to be just like you. You have such pretty eyes, and a such beautiful name. Akina-chan, Akina-chan, Akina-chan." She sang. Akina giggled as Sakura cradled her back and forth.  
  
"Do you like my singing? My voice doesn't sound moronic to you." Sakura hummed a tune, then paused in confusion. Where was that from? She looked out the window at the sakura tree. The meadow in her dream had a tree like that. Her dream! The lullaby she had hummed was the tune she heard in her dream.   
  
Sakura began to sing the lullaby softly to the infant in her arms. It was a beautiful song. A wordless melody that conveyed thousands upon thousands of emotions. Sakura glanced down at Akina. The baby's green eyes were drooping with sleep.  
  
Sakura continued to sing, gazing around her bedroom. Her eyes landed on a picture of Syaoran. She smiled sadly, memories drifting to her. She missed him with a dull ache in her heart, that lessened with time, and his memory grew more fond with each day. She knew that he was in a better place now. She could remember him with happiness and not pain. She had stopped crying over him ever since....  
  
Ever since Yue had talked to her.  
  
**********Flashback  
  
  
Moonlight shone on Sakura as she sat on the cold floor, leaning against her bed. She was exhausted and her heart hurt with sharp grief. She couldn't and didn't want to stop crying. The image of Syaoran dying in her arms kept coming back to her. The mental picture that appeared every time she closed her eyes. She sniffed and wiped another tear. It was her fault that Syaoran had died. He reassured her that she wasn't to blame, but she knew that if she had only came sooner he would have never gotten wounded. Sakura remembered the look in his eyes. Relief that she was alive, regret that he couldn't be with her any longer, pain from the injury. Sakura felt a fresh wave of tears coming and her throat closed up painfully. Her thoughts were interrupted as Yue's solemn voice asked, "May I come in, Mistress?"  
  
Sakura twisted around and peered over her bed. Yue was standing at the open door, eyes studying her. "Yue-san! Of course!" She stumbled up, scrubbing her cheeks as best she could. She felt so childish and weak. Her clothes were wrinkled and rumpled, hair messy, and her face was tear-stained. Yue must think I am a poor mistress compared to Clow Reed, Sakura thought. Sakura couldn't imagine Clow-san crying.  
  
Yue walked in, stopping before Sakura, looking down at her. Sakura swallowed. She must look awful. "Are you going to be alright, Mistress?" He inquired, violet eyes full of concern.  
  
Sakura smiled weakly. "I really don't want to be alright, Yue-san." She continued at Yue's questioning look. "I mean, I don't want to just forget him and move on with my life! Just shrug, say 'Oh, well', and walk away. It would be dishonoring him!" Her voice broke and she covered her face with her hands, trying hard not to cry. "But at the same time, I know I am worrying everyone and I should pretend to be happy. I probably look like a fool to you."  
  
She raised her head as Yue laid a hand on her shoulder. He said, "I know it must be hard for you. I do not see you as a fool, but as a strong person who must deal with hardships. Syaoran means more to you than ever because you lost him."  
  
Sakura broke away from Yue, her green eyes shining with unshed tears. "Oh, really!" She choked out, accusation in her voice. "Well...what should I do with this?" She turned and opened a drawer, throwing out a few clothes. She found what she was looking for and tossed it at Yue. "Well? What do you make of that?" She challenged.  
  
Yue caught the small box and opened it. Inside, snug in a velvet blanket, shining in the moonlight was a ring. He inhaled sharply.  
  
"There are cherry blossoms engraved on the outside of the ring," whispered Sakura, the image of the ring etched permamently in her mind's eye. "On the inside of it Syaoran wrote..." Sakura trailed off, overcome by tears. "Meiling-chan told me that he bought it in secret. He was going to propose to me the day after he died." She stated, trying to keep emotion from her voice.  
  
Yue stared at the ring. Then he glanced up at Sakura, closed the case with a snap and set it on her desk silently. He turned to a sobbing Sakura and embraced her. Sakura cried into his sleeve. "I would have said yes, Yue...I would have said yes.."  
  
He held her, arms wrapped securely around her, stroking her hair comfortly. "Shhhh...I know..." He whispered. "Just cry."   
  
Sakura cried, letting her tears fall, her heart bursting with pain. She was aware of little, but she knew that it was Yue holding her, and she thankful for him. She listened as Yue told her: "It is hard, Sakura, to let go of someone you love. But think of Syaoran, think of how he loved you enough to want to propose to you. Do you think he would want you to be sad? He would want you to be happy. He will understand if you stop crying. Just remember your best memories of him."  
  
Sakura tilted her head, looking into Yue's eyes. "Have you lost someone you held dear?" She blurted out. "Did you just let them die and not do anything about it, Yue?" She realized what she just said and instantly regretted her words. "I'm sorry, Yue-san..."  
  
Yue shook his head. "It's alright. It was hard for me. But now that I think about it, Mistress..." He hesitated. "If I did not let Clow Reed go, I would have never gotten to know you."   
  
Sakura smiled through her tears. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Thank you, Yue-san." She whispered.   
  
Yue returned her hug. "Thank you, Mis-Sakura-sama."   
  
**********End flashback  
  
Sakura sighed and stopped singing. What Yue had said made her happy and helped her. She glanced down at Akina. The baby was sleeping soundly, face lit by moonlight. Her little fists clenched at the blanket wrapped around her. She appeared to be dreaming a pleasant dream, for a content smile graced her tiny features.   
  
Sakura smiled and stood up. When Akina awoke, she would be hungry. Sakura might as well prepare some milk for her. Sakura strode over to her door and opened it. Kero was nowhere in sight. Just as well if he was going to be rude to her. Sakura padded down the stairs, passing the door to her father's library, wondering if Yue was in there.  
  
**********  
  
Yue was seated on one of the chairs in the library. He thumbed through a worn book, moonlight glimmering around him, setting a silver glow to his wings and hair. He held the book with great care.  
  
It was odd to be in a separate body, Yue mused. He didn't have to contanstly change forms and waste energy. He was able to see his mistress more often.  
  
His mistress. Kinomoto Sakura. A different matter all entirely. He had watched her grow into a very pretty young woman over the years. She grew stronger with her magic. Yue was proud to be her guardian, not that she really needed a guardian. But even as she grew older, her cheerfulness and her concern for others stuck with her. Until Clow's descendent died.  
  
It was amazing to Yue the change in Sakura. She withdrew into herself, not smiling or talking. Sakura seemed to be unreachable. Yue wondered why she didn't stop crying. Then it came to him and he saw Sakura in a new light. Yue had done the same thing when Clow died. He didn't want to move on either.   
  
Yue was shocked that Syaoran was going to propose to Sakura. But he shouldn't have been surprised though. Everyone had known sooner or later Syaoran would have asked Sakura.  
  
Yue paused at that thought.  
  
Why should he have been stunned then?   
  
He shook his head to clear the question away and looked down at the book he held in his hands. He smiled. He remembered when Sakura gave him this book. The day after he had consoled Sakura.  
  
**********Another Flashback ^_^  
  
Yue was reading in Fujitaka's library when he heard the light knock on the door. He glanced up from the book and called out, "Come in." The door opened and Sakura descended the stairs, stopping in front of Yue.   
  
Yue closed his book and stood up. "How are you feeling today, Sakura-sama?" He asked politely.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Much better. Thanks to you, Yue-san."   
  
Yue nodded, not knowing what to say to that.   
  
Sakura hesitated, then, with a faint blush on her cheeks, held out a book. "I...uh...wanted to give this to you. For helping me. Kero-chan said you like to read, so I bought this for you. I don't know if you will like it or not..." Sakura trailed off, nervously handing the book to Yue.  
  
Yue was moved that Sakura had thought of him. He inspected the book Sakura had given him. Yue looked up at Sakura, who was anxious to hear his comment. "I wanted to read this book for a while, Sakura-sama. Thank you." He smiled at her.  
  
Sakura reddened, then stammered good-bye, and retreated out of the library, leaving a surprised Yue staring after her.  
  
**********End Flashback  
  
Yue opened the book he held with great care in his hands to the front page. Carefully written in beautiful handwriting was:  
  
"To Yue-san,  
  
Thank you for comforting me. I will remember Syaoran with happiness, because you helped me. And I am really happy to have gotten know you. I consider you a wonderful friend, and I hope you think of me the same way. Thank you.  
  
Love,  
  
Sakura."  
  
  
Yue smiled at the handwriting, then closed the book, staring at the cover. He had read it over and over, practically memorizing the contents. It was special to him.   
  
Over the weeks that followed Sakura's gift, his mistress always gave him a present when she went shopping. He cherished each one. He nearly torn Cerberus apart when Yue found out he had used a page for a napkin when eating pudding. Sakura stopped the fight just in time. Cerberus left the scene, muttering that Yue always treasured books when Clow gave them.  
  
Yue was shocked at that statement. He had, in the past when Clow was alive, always held dear the books his former master gave him. And now he was valuing Sakura's gifts. What did that mean?   
  
He started in shock as he felt Sakura release her wand. Why did she do that? Yue stood up, pushing the chair back, and setting the book gently aside. He could hear the baby crying and a crash in the kitchen.   
  
Sakura screamed then, and he raced up the stairs.  
  
**********  
  
In the kitchen, Sakura laid the sleeping baby down in the little basket Touya had made for that purpose. She gazed at Akina tenderly for a minute. Then Sakura turned and began to heat up some formula. She had went shopping with her father before he went on a business trip and bought some supplies a few days ago.   
  
Sakura was humming her lullaby as she reached for a bottle, when she felt a cold wind on her neck. She froze, then set the bottle down and turned slowly around. The window was up. And she hadn't opened it.  
  
Sakura shivered, cold for some unknown reason, and reached out to shut the window, when a strong wind knocked her off her feet. Sakura crashed against the wall. She groaned and raised her head.   
  
A shadowy creature floated into the room, a thick mass of blackness for its body. It snarled and twisted its blob of head around, gaze settling on Akina. It moved forward, and raised a tentacle, growling with malice.   
  
Sakura gasped and fumbled for her star key. She released the wand. "Windy!" She yelled. Windy blew threw the creature; there was no effect.  
  
Irritanted, it turned and advanced on her, knocking over the table. Sakura cried out as Akina was knocked off the table and fell through the air, shrieking.  
  
Sakura pulled out the Float card, but before she could do anything, the creature grasped both her wrists, burning them. Sakura strugged to break free and save Akina from hitting the floor. Tears blurred her eyes as she heard the clatter of the basket on the floor. Akina's crying was cut off.   
  
The creature formed another tentacle raising upward. The tentacle turned into a sharp blade. It hung in the air, then sliced downward. Sakura screamed as loud as she could as the blade slashed through the air at her.  
  
Strong arms embraced her from behind, hands gripping her wrists and pulling them free from the creatures' claws. Sakura tipped back at the sudden loss of resistance into those arms. White wings wrapped around her.   
  
Sakura turned and crushed Yue into a hug as the blade struck the shield he had formed. "Yue!" She cried out, shaking with relief. "Thank you so much, Yue-san!"   
  
Yue had no time to answer as the creature howled in frustation. Sakura shuddered and thought quickly of a card. Yue held her against him as he folded back his wings and created ice shards. He threw them at the creature, which hissed in pain.   
  
Sakura reluctantly pulled away from Yue and brought out the Light card. "Light!" She shouted and the brilliant Light floated out, illuminating the kitchen. The creature howled in fear and dissolved.   
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief and thanked Light, who smiled and returned to card form. Sakura bowed her head, tears dripping. "Akina..." She whispered.   
  
Yue tilted his head. "Why are you crying? Akina is safe." He gestured to the baby sitting miraculously on the counter.  
  
Sakura gasped and dashed over to the baby. Akina was laid in her basket, a bottle of warm formula in her mouth. "But...how? Yue, did you catch her?" She turned to Yue, who shook his head.   
  
Sakura smiled, dismissing the question of how Akina was rescued. "As long as she is safe." Sakura replied.   
  
Two pairs of feet stamped down the stairs and Touya and Yukito burst into the kitchen. Kero zoomed over to Sakura. "What happened? Are you alright? What's going on?" Touya demanded, looking at the overturned table, then noticing Sakura's burnt wrists. "You're hurt!"  
  
Sakura glanced at her wrists. She had forgotten about the pain. Akina was more important. "I guess, I better bandage them." She commented, absently.   
  
Kero frowned. "Those aren't ordinary burns."   
  
Sakura wearily nodded her head, hugging Kero to her. "Some creature attacked me and Akina-chan. Yue-san saved me." She explained.   
  
Yukito righted the table. "I am glad you are alright." He said. Kero flew over to Akina and inspected her. Akina let go of her bottle and extended a tiny hand out to Kero, grabbing a stubby arm. She gurgled happily as she shook Kero around by his paw. "Hey! Let me go!" Kero protested.  
  
Sakura smiled at the sight, then shivered as she remembered what happened. "That monster was going to hurt Akina-chan. It knew that she was here. Akina-chan would have...been seriously hurt or worse if something hadn't caught her. I didn't protect her well." She finished, sadly.  
  
Yue stepped forward. "How would you have known a creature would show up? You are not to blame." He reassured her. Sakura reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Yue-san."  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes at Yue. Was it just him or was Yue and his little sister getting close? He cleared his throat and glanced around the room. His skin tingled with the familar feeling he always had when he saw...  
  
He noticed a faint shimmer at the window. Kinomoto Nadeshiko smiled gently at him. "Uh...let's all get some sleep for now. We can figure out this...creature thing in the morning." Touya announced.   
  
Sakura tiredly agreed. Then she realized that she was still holding Yue's hand. She quickly let go and murmured a good night to Yue. She was blushing, she knew it. Why was she blushing around Yue? She heard Yue wish her a good-night as she scooped up Akina and dashed up the stairs.  
  
Yukito noticed Sakura's blush and chuckled to himself. "I will get some sleep as well." He said and headed up the stairs.  
  
Yue was left with Touya, who was staring at the window. Yue nodded to Touya and exited the room.   
  
Nadeshiko glided over to her son, her hair floating around her. "Okaa-san...hello." Touya greeted. "Did you save Akina?"   
  
Nadeshiko shook her head, sending her hair rippling around her. "No, I felt that Sakura was in danger, but I saw Yue save her. Yue is a good person, Touya." She suggested the last statement meaningfully to Touya.  
  
Touya frowned. "Are you saying that Yue is a good person for Sakura?" He muttered, going into overprotective older brother mode.  
  
Nadeshiko laughed. "I wasn't going to say that, but you said it for me. What do you think?"  
  
Touya furrowed his brows in thought. "Yue is very respectful of Sakura. And he protects whenever there is need..."  
  
"And...?" Nadeshiko pressed on, a smile on her face.  
  
"And he would be a good person for Sakura." Touya grumbled. "Who's attacking Sakura and Akina, Okaa-san?" He asked, partly to change the subject, partly out of concern.   
  
Nadeshiko sighed. "I don't know. I can't change anything significant, except a few details..." She paused and seemed to be listening to something. Touya was puzzled. What did she mean about changing details? "I must go. Take care of yourself, Touya." She smiled, then vanished, leaving only a light scent of perfume.   
  
Touya sighed. Nadeshiko always arrived unexpectantly and left just the same. Ever since, Yue and Yukito separated, and Yue could rely on Sakura's magic, Touya had gotten his powers back. He could talk to his mother again.   
  
Touya's eyes glanced over at the window. He frowned.   
  
And now that he had gotten his powers back, he could feel a powerful presence coming, building up for attack.   
  
Akina wasn't the only person to be protected. Sakura was in danger also. Then again, Touya realized, Yue was there to protect her.   
  
***********  
  
The Card Mistress was stronger than he thought. He lurked in the shadows outside the Kinomoto house, staying well out of the moonlight. He hadn't realized that she would be this strong already. One creature should have taken eliminated the baby. He would have to try harder. Narrowing cold eyes, he planned his next move. The baby needed to be destroyed. And the only way to do that easily was to actually meet the Card Mistress.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Whew! I am sorry that it took so long to write this chapter. I will try to churn out more chapters. I know there wasn't alot of action in this chapter, mainly character thoughts. But things will pick up. And Yue and Sakura are growing closer. ^_^  
  
Thank you so much for the reviews. I really really really appreciated them. I hope you please review again, because I would love to hear your comments. I could answer a few questions you have about my story also.   
  
If you are interested in Y/S fanfiction, I suggest you go to Abby McD's website at http://www.geocities.com/melon_lolli/Moon_and_Star. Special thanks to Abby for helping with this chapter.   
  
Maybe I should give you all a sneak preview on the next chapter? ^_~   
Coming up: Old friends of Sakura's come back to Tomeda and as more attacks happen, Sakura meets a strange person.   
  
How's that? Hopefully it will interest you. Well...thank you so much for reading, and please review.   
  
~Ice Lady~  
  
April 20, 2002 


	3. Meetings With Old Friends

Title: Echoing Lullaby  
Author: Ice Lady  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.   
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3- Meetings With Old Friends  
  
**********  
  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through the blinds in her window. Sakura yawned and stretched, a peaceful smile on her lips. She had the dream again. Every night, she was at the meadow, listening to the lullaby. Sakura tried as she might to discern who the figures in the distance were. And the owner of the comforting hand, Sakura added to herself.  
  
Sakura sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her mind started to process what needed to be done today. They needed more vegetables. Akina needed another bottle. And possibly more formula. She would have to go shopping. Sakura looked over at the crib.  
  
The baby was sleeping soundly, softly breathing. Her arm was clutched around a stuffed toy that Yukito had bought for her. Sakura smiled. She had grown very attached to Akina. She loved the infant very much. Sakura tried to push away the nagging thoughts that Akina would be returned to her mother eventually.  
  
Sakura twisted around to get a view of her pink alarm clock. "Hoehh???" She gasped, trying to be quiet, so Akina wouldn't be woken. She had overslept! Sakura immediately tried to get out of bed, but ended up on the floor, tangled in her sheets. Disentangling herself, she hurried to the closet and picked out a dress crammed in the back.  
  
Sakura paused, and looked at the outfit she had pulled out. She bit her lip. She had wore this the day before Syaoran died. With trembling hands, she put it back, avoiding the collar of the dress. Syaoran had pinned a flower there, saying shyly to her that she was prettier than the flower. Sakura smiled wistfully, blinking back the instinctive tears forming in her eyes. She reached into her closet once more, drawing out a simple shirt and shorts.  
  
"Why am I so afraid?" She asked herself sharply as she took another look at the pink dress, then closed the closet door. It was just a dress. Tomoyo had made it for her. It was a simple dress with a silver hemming...  
  
Sakura halted and pressed a fist to her mouth to keep from yelling. She had been wearing the dress in the recurring dream! Sakura could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. The flowers in the meadow were the same type as the one Syaoran gave her.  
  
Sakura stubbornly tried to ignore the tears building up. She shouldn't cry. She dressed quickly, tossing her nightclothes in the hamper with more than needed energy. She reached for her brush, accidently banging her bandaged wrist against the desk.  
  
Sakura couldn't stop the brief scream. She dropped the brush with a clatter and held her wrist. The burns were throbbing with pain. She winced as she recalled last night. She had carefully washed the burns and wrapped them. Kero was right; these were no ordinary burns.  
  
But Yue had saved her. Sakura slightly smiled, though her wrists were hurting. Yue always came through for her.  
  
Kero popped up into her range of view. "Are you okay??" He asked, worrily. Sakura nodded. "I just was careless, Kero-chan." She explained, and forced a smile. The pain was fading.  
  
Kero raised an eyebrow, then flashed a reassuring grin. "Since you awoke me and Akina-chan," Sakura realized that Akina was crying. "You can fix us some breakfast." He declared.  
  
Sakura gave him a grateful smile. He had changed the subject deliberately for her. "Of course, Oh Stuffed Toy." She announced, striding over to the crib. She picked up Akina and soothed her. Akina quieted and peered up at the Card Mistress, with wide green eyes. The baby recognized who it was and gurgled happily, tiny hands tugging on her shirt.  
  
Sakura giggled, then said to her, "Kero-chan is complaining again. I guess some pancakes will calm him?" She walked out of the room, Kero following her excitedly because he was getting pancakes.  
  
Sakura entered the kitchen, not surprised to see her brother and Yukito sitting at the table. "Morning, Kaijuu." Touya smirked. "Why do you stomp around all the time?"  
  
Sakura took a deep breath, reminding herself that Akina shouldn't hear bad words. Instead, she smiled at Yukito. "Good morning, Yukito-san."  
  
Yukito smiled back, standing up. "How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura could hear the concern in his voice.  
  
"Much better. I am going to make Kero-chan some pancakes. Would you like some too, Yukito-san?" She asked, remembering long ago a few days before she captured the Watery Card, how she asked the same thing.  
  
Yukito shook his head regretfully. "Sorry. I have to go visit a friend." He smiled at her and Touya, then left the kitchen. The front door opened and shut with a bang.  
  
Sakura felt a little disappointed. She dismissed the feeling as Yue walked in. "Good morning, Yue-san!" She greeted him. Sakura realized that she was happy to see him.  
  
Yue nodded in return.  
  
Sakura sighed inwardly. He's not a morning person, Sakura thought.  
  
Yue had walked into the kitchen to talk to Cerberus. He was worried about Sakura. He couldn't identify that...creature who attacked Sakura and the infant. It was odd, Yue mused. Usually you could tell what kind of sorcerer it was. But the monster was not made normally. Yue couldn't tell whether the sorcerer drew on the powers of Darkness, or anything. Instead, the creature was full of hate. Pure hatred.  
  
And that hatred was against Sakura.  
  
But Cerberus was more concerned about pancakes. Yue glanced over at Touya, surprised that Sakura's brother was studying him intently. Touya narrowed his eyes, as if warning him. About what? Yue thought.  
  
"I have to go check on the apartment in a little while." Touya said. Yukito and Touya lived in an apartment across the town. They were staying at the house for now, since they were remodeling the apartment. "I'll go get ready." He stood and strided out of the room.  
  
Sakura blinked, then sighed. She was still tired. She turned to Yue. "Sit down, Yue-san." She said.  
  
Yue silently sat down at the table.  
  
"Sakura! Aren't you going to make some pancakes?" Kero whined. Sakura scowled at him. Then she walked over to Yue. "I was wondering," Sakura said shyly, "If you would like to hold Akina-chan for me?"  
  
Yue preferred not to hold the infant, but he saw the hopefulness in Sakura's eyes. "Very well." He replied. The baby was set carefully in his arms.  
  
Sakura grinned happily. "Now for your pancakes, Kero-chan!" She declared and turned to the stove.  
  
Yue looked down at the infant. She stared back at him, with green eyes. Then those eyes registered a flash of recognition of his appearance, and she squealed happily, reaching out and grasping his hair.  
  
Kero was trying hard not to laugh at the surprised look on Yue's face.  
  
Yue wasn't sure what to do, so he just held her. Studying the child, he took in her typical-of-babies' pale skin and her familiar green eyes. Green, such an usual color for those of Asian descent. Green eyes, that he was sure he had seen somewhere before. Eyes that reminded him of...Sakura. His eyes widened as he mentally compared the two sets of eyes. Their color were so similar to each other. Shaking his head, Yue tried to ignore the thought that everything reminded him of Sakura.  
  
The baby giggled and continued to tugging on his hair. Yue allowed this. He didn't mind the baby too much. He glanced over to Sakura.  
  
Sakura was flipping pancakes, humming a little tune. Yue noticed that her wrists were held high away from anything. A potent odor drew his attention away from his mistress. Yue looked down horrified to see that the infant was using her diaper.  
  
Kero burst out laughing as Yue held Akina slightly away from him. Sakura turned at Kero's laughing and struggled not to giggle. "I think Akina-chan needs to be changed." She finally said, unable to keep the laughter from her voice. Akina was handed over to Sakura and the two of them left the room.  
  
Yue glared at the laughing Kero. "I don't find it amusing, Cerberus." He said stiffly.  
  
Kero stopped laughing to gasp in air. "But I do!" He replied.  
  
Yue rolled his eyes. "Do you know of a monster created out of hate?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.  
  
Kero stopped short, adjusting to the abrupt change in conversation. He frowned, deep in thought. "No...unless the sorcerer was a..." He trailed off, a confused look on his round face. "I can't remember! What's that term? Uh..."  
  
Yue widened his eyes. "You can't remember either? I think something's blocking our memories." He looked over at the window where Sakura reported the monster came through. "Very odd. A creature made of hate..."  
  
"A creature made of hate?"  
  
Sakura's voice startled both of them. Yue turned to see a sober-looking Sakura standing in the doorway. She held the baby close to her. "Why...why would someone want to kill Akina?" Sakura asked, tightening her hold on the infant, as if someone would snatch it from her. "What is so important, so dangerous, about a little girl?"  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Kero floated over to the Card Mistress and patted her on the back.  
  
Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes shining with tears. A past image flitted briefly through her mind's eye. "The monster! I've seen it before!" She cried out.  
  
Yue abruptly stood. "Where?"  
  
Sakura's body was shaking, her eyes wide, seeing something not there.  
  
Touya came into the room, instantly rushing over to his little sister. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
Sakura drew in a breath shakily and raised her glance to Touya. "Syaoran..." She whispered.  
  
"Syaoran?" All three of them exclaimed.  
  
"The monster that attacked Akina-chan and me last night..." Sakura stated dully. "...was just like the one that killed Syaoran."  
  
**********  
  
The teacup dropped from her hand and shattered into fragments on the floor. Tea spilled and ran together with the shards of porcelain laying on the boards.  
  
She ignored it and stepped around the mess, walking over to the window of her apartment. She drew back the curtain and stared out through the glass. Tomoeda spread out before her, under the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated, searching for the person that had caught her attention.  
  
The Card Mistress's power flickered in confusion.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands. Slender fingers curved from etched palms. She traced a scar on her left wrist, a mirror scar on the other. A reminder of her horrible past.  
  
She clenched her fists, and her gaze turned to the wall, where a lone longbow leaned. It was time to meet the Card Mistress.  
  
**********  
  
Sakura sighed and sat up wearily. Images of the monster attacking her and Syaoran had been haunting her for the last half hour. Everything was so confusing.  
  
She closed her eyes, and tried to clear her head. ~No more, Sakura.~ She told herself. ~You can't mope around. Akina-chan has to be protected.~   
  
Sakura opened her eyes and stood up. "I'll be fine!" She said. She smiled to herself and was about to leave the room when the window opened.   
  
Sakura froze, then slowly turned around in horror. She gaped as the glass panels slid up by themselves. "A g-ghost?!" She stammered and stepped back.  
  
A cold gale of wind blew through her room, knocking items off her dresser. She yelped as the blast buffeted her against a wall. Covering her eyes from the gust, she released the Star wand and called for Shield.  
  
The door burst open and her two guardians barged through, immediately rushing to her side. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Kero nearly shouted above the roaring wind. She nodded. "Where's Onii-chan?"   
  
"Downstairs with Akina-chan!" Kero stopped shouting as the wind curiously died down. The three of them watched a creature oozed through the window, its dark mass forming tentacles to pull itself along.   
  
It scanned the room, gaze stopping at Sakura. Yue protectively stepped in front of her, ice already forming in his hands. The creature glowed with a black aura. Kero looked over at Sakura, whose wrists were glowing with the same strange aura. She began to call for a card, when her wrists glowed brightly.  
  
Sakura stifled her scream and dropped her wand, unable to hold it. Jolts of pain throbbed through her wrists. Yue turned at the sound, concerned, and the creature took that opportunity to attack him.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura shrieked as Yue was knocked across the room by the force of the blow. She dashed over to her Moon Guardian and helped him sit up. "Are you alright?" She asked.   
  
"I'm fine, Sakura-sama." Yue replied.   
  
Sakura bit her lip. Yue had gotten hurt because of her. She frowned and turned to the creature. She wouldn't let Yue get hurt again!   
  
Sakura retrieved her wand, pain forgotten, and released Light. The card cast a glow, causing the monster to fade away.   
  
Sakura sighed and returned Light to card form. "Thank you, Kero-chan, Yue-san." She said.   
  
Kero turned into his 'borrowed form' and floated up to her. "Are you okay?" He questioned.  
  
She nodded, then turned to Yue. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Yue-san."   
  
"I was just doing my duty, Sakura-sama." He replied, nonchalantly.   
  
Sakura felt a pang of sadness, but brushed it away. She smiled. "Let's go see how Onii-chan is." She suggested and left the room.   
  
Kero hung back, shooting an annoyed glare at Yue. "You could try to say that you just wanted to protect her." He retorted.   
  
Yue looked puzzled. "But I was."  
  
Kero shook his head. "Never mind, Yue." With that, he flew out of the room.   
  
**********  
  
  
Touya cradled Akina and looked up anxiously the staircase. When Sakura had screamed, Touya had nearly gone up there. But logic overrode instinct and he stayed downstairs to watch over the baby. Yue and the plush toy had raced up the stairs.  
  
He sighed and glanced down at Akina. She smiled back up at him. He had to admit that she was kind of cute, though she seemed a lot like Sakura.   
  
There was a pattering on the stairs and Sakura appeared. "Onii-chan!" She greeted him. "Are you okay? What happened?" He asked rapidly.  
  
Sakura smiled reassurely at him. "I'm alright. A monster came through my window." She explained and took Akina. "Yue was hit, because of me." She said, somewhat sadly.  
  
Touya threw a questioning look at Yue. Yue just stared back at him, silently affirming that he was alright.   
  
Akina began to wail in Sakura's arms. "You're hungry, again?" She asked the baby. "Fine, fine. Let's get you some food. I'll be in the kitchen." She called over her shoulder, disappearing into the next room.  
  
Kero was about to say something, when the doorbell rang. Yue and Kero both scattered, leaving Touya to answer the door.  
  
Touya frowned and opened the door. "Yes? What do you-" He stopped short, staring at the two girls.  
  
"Hello, Touya-san. Is Sakura-chan home?" Tomoyo asked politely. Beside her, Meiling set down a suitcase.   
  
He nodded and swung the door wider open, letting them in. "She's feeding her baby. I'll go get her." He left the room.  
  
"Her..." Tomoyo stammered.  
  
"...baby??" Meiling finished weakly.  
  
Kero peeked around the corner and saw who the guests were. "Hey! Tomoyo-chan!" He zoomed over to the girl. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Sakura-chan...has a baby?" Tomoyo could only reply.  
  
"Oh, that. It's been here a while." Kero said, vaguely.  
  
Meiling's eyes widened and Tomoyo gasped as Sakura came into the room, carrying her baby.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Meiling-chan!" She shouted cheerfully. "You're back!"   
  
Silence followed her words as the two girls stared at the baby in her arms. Sakura blinked in confusion. Then...  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan! No wonder you were so depressed with Li-kun's death!" Tomoyo cried out.  
  
"You were having Syaoran's baby!" Meiling announced, her words carrying to the kitchen, where Touya heard them.   
  
Sakura blushed and ducked her head. "It's not like that!" She protested, but her two friends swarmed over her.   
  
"The baby looks just like you! So cute!" Tomoyo observed, happily.   
  
"Why didn't you tell us, Sakura-chan?" Meiling wondered.  
  
Touya stormed out of the kitchen. "Sakura had ~who's~ baby??" He demanded. Kero burst out laughing. And Yue reappeared, looking slightly amused at the scene.  
  
Sakura struggled to grasp control of the embarrassing situtation. "I didn't have Syaoran's baby!" She objected, her cheeks red.   
  
"You ~better~ not have." Touya grumbled. He looked absolutely disgusted with the idea. Kero's face was bright red from laughing so hard. Yue bowed his head to keep his smile hidden.  
  
Sakura sighed wearily. It was going to be a long day...  
  
**********   
  
Author's Notes:  
  
*winces* It's been really, really, really long since I've updated. And I greatly apologize. It's been, what, nine months since the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry. I bet you thought I quit writing or something. Gomen nasai!  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers out there! Your comments greatly made my day. Oh, Zenin...thanks for the review. I spent the next few minutes wondering how I achieved that balance. ^__^   
  
A big heap of graditute goes out to Abby McD. for beta-ing this chapter for me. I highly suggest that you go visit her website site at http://www.geocities.com/melon_lolli and read her fic! Then join her Yahoo! Group. The girl is a wonderful writer!  
  
I shall have the next chapter out very soon; I'm almost finished with it. In the meantime, please, please, please review!  
  
~Ice Lady~  
  
January 26, 2003 


End file.
